


We're not brothers

by AlpineFresh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ft. going a little too far in an argument, takes place the day after the finale, why is the family dynamic in shambles please-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: The piglin hybrid leaned back into the soft cushioning of his couch with a soft exhale. Retirement truly was the best, no more brats betraying him for some pointless country. No more being used solely for his fighting capabilities and wealth- and, perhaps the best of all- no more being bothered at stupid hours for dumb things-Knock knock knock.“Open up, bitch!" Tommy’s muffled, but no less obnoxious voice called.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 366





	We're not brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, hop aboard the angst train. 
> 
> See, it's funny because I actually wanted to write this family dynamic outside of the SMP again because I wanted some fluff or something, but my fucking hand slipped and did the exact opposite like the traitorous bastard it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The fire crackled softly from the corner of the room, spilling warm orange light onto the pages of the book Techno was reading.

The piglin hybrid leaned back into the soft cushioning of his couch with a soft exhale. Retirement truly was the best, no more brats betraying him for some pointless country. No more being used solely for his fighting capabilities and wealth- and, perhaps the best of all- no more being bothered at stupid hours for dumb things-

_Knock knock knock._

Techno just barely stopped himself from groaning, ear twitching at the noise. Maybe if he ignored it, whoever it was would assume he’s asleep or gone and give u-

_Knock knock knock._

_“Open up, bitch!"_ Tommy’s muffled, but no less obnoxious voice called.

Oh gods, he was expecting it to be Ranboo, not _Tommy._

Techno groaned as he snapped his book shut and set it to the side. He knew from experience that there wouldn't be a door left if he didn't open it up soon.

_Knock knock-_

Techno practically threw the door open mid-knock and Tommy jumped back with a startled screech.

The man massaged his temples, already feeling a headache begin to form. "What do you want, Tommy?" He demanded with a deadpan glare.

Tommy coughed into his gloveless hand as he recomposed himself. As per usual, the teen was woefully underdressed for the cold weather. A thin jacket that might have been able to pass for early spring temperatures and a pair of snow covered running shoes.

Half-healed bruises and abrasions littered exposed skin.

The teen shot him a toothy grin, hands settling on his hips. "I fuckin' lived, bitch!" He crowed triumphantly.

Techno raised a brow, _"Great,"_ he said dryly, already moving to close the door.

_“Wait!"_ A hand shot out as Tommy stopped the door.

“Do you even remember what I did yesterday?" Tommy asked.

Techno blinked. Something happened yesterday?

The teen crossed his arms with an impatient huff. "Come on, man. I _literally_ came all this way a few days back to- to say my goodbyes, or whatever. It was super heartbreaking and you _definitely_ cried like a little bitch," he claimed, voice lilting a whole pitch higher.

_“Bruh,_ you only came to my place to steal my potio-"

"Nope!" Tommy interrupted loudly.

"No, no, that does not sound like me. I only came to say goodbye to my brother dearest since I could very well have _died_ yesterday!" Tommy said dramatically.

Techno was actually having a decent day before this- he was _so close_ to finishing that book! 

”And what makes you think that I care about whether you live or die?" Techno questioned flatly, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

_Ugh,_ so much of the hot air from the fireplace was getting let out thanks to having the door open for so long.

Tommy feigned a hurt expression, hand over his heart. "Well, because I'm Tommy Innit, your way cooler and also so much incredibly hotter younger brother, you _dickhead!"_

"We are _not_ brothers, I would never share my superior genes with you," Techno scoffed.

And then Tommy- _honest to god-_ started _pouting._ Seriously, how childish could he get?

"It's called _adoption_ , prick! Why don't you look it up in one of your stupid nerd books." The teen glared.

Techno just barely refrained from sighing. He could feel his patience for this exchange very quickly draining away. "I know what adoption is, I'm not an _idiot, Tommy_ ," He deadpanned, pausing for a mere moment before continuing again.

“And I hate to break it to you, but neither of us have been adopted, much less by the same person."

Tommy looked at Techno like he'd just slapped the younger in the face. His mouth hanging open and eyes wide with an emotion Techno didn't care enough to decipher.

“What the fu- _Technoblade,_ you don't mean that. What about Philza?" Tommy whined.

Techno straightened up and leveled the teen with a hard stare. "What about Phil? He's my friend and Wilbur's dad. You were just some homeless stray he took pity on because you were hungry and Wilbur liked you," he snapped impatiently.

Tommy reared back, eyes shimmering with unshed tears and lower lip quivering.

And then the teen clenched his fists and glared at him with more raw, unfiltered hatred than he'd ever had. The only other person he'd given that look to, as far as Techno could remember, was Dream.

_“Fuck you,"_ Tommy spat, kicking snow through the open door before spinning around and jumping over the railing.

Techno said nothing as the teen disappeared off into the night.

He scowled at the trickle of guilt as he slammed the door shut.

He didn't care. Why would he care about upsetting Tommy after everything that had happened. After all the things that had already been said or done with no way of taking back.

Techno already gave his offer of friendship, he’s extended that olive branch before, and all it had given him was a face full of betrayal.

He pointedly snatched the previously abandoned book and flipped it open as he sat down on the couch with a huff.

It only took a grand total of sixty seconds before he shut the book again, having gone over the same page twice without having actually read a single written word.

This was stupid, why the heck should he care about _'hurting Tommy’s feelings'_ or whatever. It wasn't like he'd said anything that wasn't true…

Techno felt his mind begin to wander, memories from years back resurfacing at the most inconvenient time.

Back when Phil had first introduced him to Tommy, the kid was hiding behind Wilbur, glaring at anything that came close. He was much shorter back then, clothes hanging loosely off his frame and a hungry light to his eyes.

Techno remembered comparing him to some kind of rabid attack dog. The kid had immediately told Techno to take one step closer and see what would happen, flashing a feral grin that was missing a few teeth as he spoke.

That first meeting had always stuck with him. It had quickly marked Tommy as a spunky and amusing kid in his mind.

It was nearly two years later that Techno would agree to stay at Phil's house overnight night before he left for a trip in the morning.

He remembered Tommy calling for him at some point while he was talking to Phil.

When Techno had gone outside to check on him, he ended up getting whacked by an old wooden sword. Tommy stood on top of a rock with the beaten up sword in hand and boasting about how strong he was getting.

It had only taken three seconds for Techno to knock the kid flat on his but with the sword discarded several feet away.

Instead of crying or getting upset like Techno was half-expecting him to, Tommy had stared up at him with awe. The kid was back on his feet in an instant and demanding that Techno teach him how to fight.

The rest of that afternoon had been spent outside, with Tommy breathing heavily as sweat soaked through his clothes and Techno correcting his stance every ten to fifteen minutes.

Late that night, when Techno’s insomnia drove him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for tea. The man had found Tommy already sitting at the table with the lights still off, staring blankly at the small cracks in the wood.

When Techno offered to make a cup of tea for the younger, he was quickly brushed off with a comment about how tea was for old people.

So Techno had made him hot chocolate instead.

The both of them sat together in silence for several minutes before Tommy decided to ask if Techno ever got nightmares. 

The man answered honestly. You didn't go through as many battles as he had without scars. Mental and physical.

It had taken a while for Tommy to speak up, voice quiet and shaking like he was on the verge of tears.

The kid spoke of cold nights alone where he feared he wouldn't wake back up again if he fell asleep. Of every time he'd had to fight tooth and nail for even the smallest scraps to eat.

Physical comfort was never something Techno excelled at, but seeing that kid dig his nails into his arms as he blinked back tears- he was on the other side of the table with his arms open in a silent offering before his brain fully caught up to what he was doing.

He would never forget the way Tommy had collapsed into his waiting arms, trembling with quiet sobs and seemingly nothing like the kid who had grinned after being knocked down earlier. Who rarely gave up on an argument, even if all of his defense were complete and utter bullshit.

_-Knock knock knock._

Techno’s head shot up, forcibly pulled from his reminiscing by the gentle rapping of knuckles against the door.

He was at the door in an instant, revealing a nervous looking Ranboo just outside.

He stubbornly squashed down the bitter disappointment that he downright _refused_ to properly acknowledge.

_“What?"_ Techno snapped, getting a slight flinch from the ender hybrid.

Ranboo’s ears were flicked to the side, "I'm really sorry to bother you Techno, but I think I saw Tommy run by earlier and I got worried."

Techno clenched his jaw, "It's nothing to worry about, he's just heading back to the mainla-"

"He wasn't going in the direction of the portal, though. That's why I was worried," Ranboo cut in, wringing his hands together. 

Techno tensed involuntarily, eyes narrowing. “Which way was he going?" He asked, already grabbing his cloak off the hook and slinging it over his shoulders. 

The teen pointed towards the mountain where his little shack was. "The only reason I even noticed him was because he ran past that mountain. I tried calling out to him, but he kinda just ignored me, so…" Ranboo trailed off, squeezing his hands together tightly.

Techno pinched the bridge of his nose, _"Of course…_ Couldn't just go in the direction of one of the villages, huh? 'Cause that would be _too easy,"_ he grumbled under his breath.

He gave Ranboo a curt nod, "Thank you, Ranboo. You can go back to doing whatever it is you do in your spare time, I'll handle this."

Some of the tension fell away from Ranboo's shoulders at the words. The teen murmured a soft thanks, shooting one last anxious glance in the direction Tommy had run off to before slipping away with the shadows.

Techno barely took the time to finish gearing up before setting out with a lantern to light his way. 

Tommy’s footprints were easy to follow through the deep snow, all blurred together like a line leading directly to his whereabouts.

It even looked like the teen had fallen to the ground at some points.

He sped up his pace, grip tightening around the lantern handle. Tommy better not do anything dumb before Techno caught up to him.

Then again, it was already a little too late for that, considering the teen's lackluster outfit.

The trail led farther than he had expected, eventually leading him to a tall snow covered mountain. Evergreen trees littered the cliffside wherever they could find the space to grow.

Techno took a moment to think to himself before scaling the mountain.

Why was he even out here? Why was he putting in so much effort just to make sure Tommy was okay?

He didn't care- he _shouldn't_ care. He was a changed man from all those years ago, and so was Tommy.

Tommy wouldn't want to see him anyway. Knowing that brat, he was probably just trying to blow off some steam before going back to the mainland.

Techno clenched his jaw, he'd already gone this far, might as well just commit.

All he would do was find Tommy and… And tell him to get off Techno’s land. Yeah, that's it, he just didn't want any trespassers, that was his only reason for doing this.

Those thoughts and small self assurances weren't enough to stop the painful lurch of fear and unease in his gut when he saw the lone figure sitting hunched over with his legs dangling over the ledge at the mountain’s peak.

Tommy didn't react to Techno’s footsteps as they crunched through the snow. The only sounds the teen made were occasional sniffles as he dug his fingers into his arms.

Techno sat down beside Tommy without a word, unsure of what to do, but finding himself unwilling to leave the teen's side.

Neither of them spoke for a long while, Techno gazing up at the stars while Tommy stared blankly ahead.

Until-

"If you've got something to say, then just fucking say it," Tommy muttered.

"... I'm sorry."

Tommy stiffened, looking just as surprised by the words as Techno felt.

It didn't take long for the look in Tommy’s eyes to harden and his body language to close off again.

"Oh, fuck off, prick. I don't need any of your fucking _pity_. And if I wanted to be lied to, I'd just go talk to Dream in prison," the teen hissed, scowling at the ground far below them.

Techno felt a flicker of shock run through him. "Dream’s in _prison?"_

Tommy fell silent, nails digging deep enough that it would probably hurt, even with the jacket on.

"Yeah… I took two of his lives, and now he's all locked up where he can't hurt anyone else."

Tommy didn't sound nearly as victorious or proud as he normally would.

The Tommy he knew would have gloated for hours on end about managing to land even a single hit on Dream.

"Did you wanna talk about it?" Techno fought through his social awkwardness to ask.

Tommy pulled his legs up, drawing his knees close to his chest. 

The silence stretched on for so long that Techno was almost convinced it would never be broken.

“Tubbo and I- we had a final confrontation with Dream. A last ditch effort to put an end to this, if you will. Whether that be by getting the discs back, or by-" Tommy’s breath caught in his throat and the teen quickly coughed in an attempt to cover it up.

“It- it went well at first, I managed to get one of the discs, but Dream- _that stupid motherfuck_ \- he was gonna _kill Tubbo,"_ Tommy whispered hoarsely, pale moonlight reflecting off his glassy eyes, turning light blue to silver.

_“He fucking-_ and then he forced us to go down into this- this _fucked up_ place at bedrock. Techno he- he was collecting everything people cared about like some fucked up _hobby!_ There was a _literal cage_ for where he was planning to put _Skeppy!_ He even had your axe of peace there!" The teen ranted, sounding almost incredulous, like he still couldn’t believe what he saw.

Tommy’s hands dropped from his arms as he instead stuck them into the snow. "And then Tubbo just- he just _accepted it._ Why was he okay with that? He was supposed to be optimistic, but instead he was just gonna let Dream kill him." Tommy curled forward into the snow, getting a little too close to the edge for comfort.

“The only reason Tubbo’s still alive, the _only reason_ I'm still standing here right now- is because I made a deal with _Punz_ beforehand. And now Dream's the one in prison, and he can’t hurt me anymore, it's safe, he’s _gone_ now. So _why?"_ Tommy looked up at Techno.

And- _gods-_ he looked like a total _mess._ Eyes puffy and red, skin beginning to rash from the mess of tears and melting snow. It looked like he hadn't gotten a decent sleep in years with how dark the bags under his eyes were.

“So why am I still so scared of him? Every time I go to sleep, it’s just _him._ Him and his _horrible fucking mask,_ all of his lies and bullshit- he just won’t leave me the fuck alone!” Tommy shouted, pulling at strands of hair.

Techno watched as the kid broke down, shaking out of control as his short gasps only got more irregular and pained.

He didn’t know what to do- what _could_ he do in this situation? What would Phil have done? Or Wilbur?

_No..._

It didn’t matter what they would do, they weren’t here right now. This was Techno’s mistake to mend.

The man unclipped his cloak and draped it over Tommy, hand lingering on the spot between his shoulder blades. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to.

Tommy threw himself at Techno, hands clutching at the back of the man’s shirt like a lifeline. 

Techno felt himself freeze up momentarily before hesitantly reciprocating the hug.

"I just want to go back- I hate this, I hate everything, I hate him, _I hate you,"_ Tommy trembled as he sobbed into Techno’s chest.

All of Tommy’s weight (although that wasn’t very much, the teen was worryingly light, had he been eating properly?) sunk into Techno as the boy cried wet spots into his shirt.

"I know," Techno murmured.

Tommy's grip on him loosened, taking in a slow breath. "Can we just go back home now? _Please,"_ he croaked weakly.

Techno hugged Tommy tighter for a split second before getting to his feet, dragging the teen up with him. "Sure thing, Toms, how's hot chocolate sound?" Techno asked quietly.

The teen clutched his hand in an iron grip, using his other hand to keep the cloak wrapped around his shoulders. "I… Yeah, that sounds- that sounds really good, big man," Tommy agreed with another sniffle.

And then he _smiled._ It was shaky and half-hearted, but it was still there. The small flame that refused to sputter and die out, no matter what happened.

Techno let himself smile back, well, it was more of a twitch of his lips- but he supposed it still counted.

Regardless, Tommy’s expression brightened marginally at the tiny gesture.

And, no matter how hard Techno would try to deny it, warmth swelled in his chest at the sight. He swore they'd get it right this time, even if it killed him.

He wouldn't let this kid fight alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if there were any spelling mistakes or warnings you think I should add to the beginning notes.
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated, but not necessary of course.
> 
> Alright, that stuff aside- y'all ever just forget your name? Like, the other day I accidentally referred to myself as another person in my head and I had to stop what I was doing to remind myself who I was. 
> 
> Like, shit's wack, bro. I just wanted to write angst, not have an identity crisis, lol.
> 
> Hope you're having a good day or night, take care of yourselves out there!


End file.
